Forever with you
by aesthecute
Summary: [CHANBAEK] Sequel dari fanfic FOR SOME THING NEW.


Forever with you (Sequel For Something New)

"Menjadi milikmu adalah bagian terindah dalam hidupku."

BOYXBOY

ONESHOOT

ROMANCE/FLUFFY

PAIRING CHANBAEK

.

WARNING!!!

-RATE M-

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

Menunggu adalah hal yang paling membosankan dalam hidup baekhyun. Ini sudah sebulan lebih dan tak ada kabar sedikit pun dari kekasihnya itu. Sungguh menyebalkan. Ia mencoba menghubungi Park sialan itu tapi tetap saja tidak bisa.

Rumah pohonnya masih menjadi satu-satunya tempat ia tinggal selain rumah. Ia juga bosan dirumah karena orang tuanya sedang ada bisnis di Eropa.

"Astaga!! Ini menjadi hal yang paling menyebalkan dalam hidupku!" ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Setelah beberapa menit berpikir, ia menemukan solusi yang mngkin berhasil membakar kebosanannya. Ia pun mengambil ponselnya diatas nakas lalu menekan kontak kyungsoo.

"Ah! Halo, kyung." Baekhyun sangat bersemangat.

" _Halo, baek. Ada apa_?" jawab kyungsoo disebrang sana.

"Kyung, kau dimana? Apa kau bisa datang ke sekolah? Aku sangat bosan disini." Rengeknya sambil memasang wajah memelas walaupun kyungsoo tak bisa memelasnya.

" _Mmm, maaf baek. Aku sedang berada di Sokcho aku tidak bisa datang_." Jawab kyungsoo penuh penyesalan.

"Baiklah, tak apa. Aku akan mencoba menghubungi luhan." Hendak memutuskan sambungannya, namun kyungsoo menyela.

" _Baekhyun! Luhan sedang tidak di Korea, dia di China. Kau tahu kan kalau kita sedang libur sekolah_?" Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang, kecewa tentunya.

"Aah, baiklah. Terimakasih telah memberi tahuku." Ucapnya lalu memutuskan sambungan mereka.

"Aaaarrgh! Aku tidak pernah sebosan ini! Harusnya aku tak membuka diri waktu itu." Kesalnya.

Ia hendak tidur jika saja tak ada suara dari jendelanya.

TOK—

Baekhyun membuka jendelanya, namun tak ada seorang pun.

Ia menutup jendelanya lagi, namun—

TOK—

Suara itu ada lagi. Siapa orang gila yang berani mengganggu ketenangan seorang Byun Baekhyun? Tidak mungkin satpam sekolah yang melakukannya.

Baekhyun membuka kembali jendelanya, dan lagi, tak ada apapun atau siapapun dibawah sana. Bulu kuduk baekhyun merinding, ia takut.

"ahh, dingin sekali." Ia menidurkan dirinya dikasur, dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi badannya.

TOK TOK TOK—

Baekhyun seketika kaku. Ia takut, suara itu bukan lagi dari jendelanya, namun dari pintunya. Ia takut setengah mati, namun ia juga penasaran. Ia mendekati pintu perlahan, lalu membuka kuncinya.

Jantungnya benar-benar tak bisa dikontrol, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Padahal selama ini tak pernah ada kejadian semacam ini menimpanya dirumah pohon ini.

Ia menyiapkan hatinya untuk membuka pintu itu, lalu—

TOK TOK—

"Astaga!!" baekhyun benar-benar terkejut.

"Sialan!" racaunya lalu membuka pintu itu perlahan.

"ROOOAARRR!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRGH!!" baekhyun terhempas sedikit jauh dari pintu saking terkejutnya.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" baekhyun terheran, siapa yang bisa-bisanya tertawa ketika baekhyun benar-benar ketakutan?

Baekhyun berdiri melihat sosok menakutkan tadi, lalu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ch-chanyeol?" baekhyun yakin itu chanyeol.

Orang yang ia kira chanyeol itu sedang sibuk menertawakan baekhyun.

"YA! PARK CHANYEOL!" seketika tawa itu terhenti.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Maafkan aku, ini aku, baek." Ia menghampiri kekasihnya yang sudah lama tak ia jumpai. Chanyeol hendak memeluknya, namun baekhyun menghindar.

"Aku benci padamu!" ia duduk dikasurnya sambil memunggungi chanyeol.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu." Jawab chanyeol santai sambil ikut duduk disamping baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau kembali? Tinggal saja sana di Busan!" ucap baekhyun ketus.

"Benarkah? Kau ingin aku kembali ke Busan dan tak bertemu denganku?" chanyeol berdiri, "baiklah kalau begitu." Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi baekhyun.

"Tidakkk!" baekhyun segera bangun lalu memeluk chanyeol dari belakang. "Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku lagi!" suaranya terpendam karena wajahnya ia tenggelamkan dipunggung chanyeol.

"Tapi tadi kau menyuruhku pergi." Jawab chanyeol pura-pura ketus.

"Tidak, chanyeoool. Aku tidak serius. Aku hanya sedikit marah karena kau tak ada kabar sama sekali." Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan baekhyun, lalu memutar badannya menghadap baekhyun. Ia tersenyum begitu hangat kepada baekhyun.

"Aku tahu." Jawabnya singka lalu mengecup bibir manis baekhyun.

"Waaahh, lihat. Wajahmu memerah karena satu kecupan kecil." Goda chanyeol.

"A-apa? Tidak kok! Wajahku memang seperti ini!" bantah baekhyun sambil memegangi kedua pipinya.

"Benarkah?" chanyeol menilik-nilik wajah baekhyun, lalu tiba-tiba menggendongnya didepan.

"Ch-chanyeol!" chanyeol tersenyum.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, baek." Baekhyun pun ikut tersenyum lalu mengalungkan tangannya dileher Park jangkung itu.

"Aku juga saaaaaaaangat merindukanmu. Kau tau? Aku sangat bosan tanpamu dan teman-temanku." Bibir poutnya sungguh menggoda chanyeol.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu maafkan aku. Aku berjanji tak akan meninggalkanmu lama-lama lagi." Katanya sambil mendudukan dirinya dikasur dan dibalas anggukan oleh baekhyun.

"Baek.." chanyeol memanggil baekhyun sambil memainkan rambutnya.

"Hmm?"

"Aku sangat merindukanmu." Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali." Jawab baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu, izinkan aku.." kening baekhyun berkerut.

"izin untuk ap—" tak sempat menjawab, bibirnya sudah diserang oleh chanyeol.

Ciumannya begitu hangat dan memabukkan.

Baekhyun suka.

Baekhyun sangat menyukainya.

Ciuman hangat itu perlahan berubah menjadi sebuah lumatan. Chanyeol melumatnya dengan begitu semangat. Ia sangat merindukan kekasih mungilnya itu.

Ia mengecupi pipinya, lalu turun mengecup leher jenjang baekhyun. Sang empunya menggeliat kegelian dibuat chanyeol. Ia baru pertama kali merasakan seperti ini. Chanyeol sungguh membuatnya merasakan kenikmatan ini.

"Nghh.." baekhyun tak sengaja mengeluarkan sebuah desahan manis yang mebuat chanyeol bertambah semangat. Belum cukup puas, tapi chanyeol sudah menghentikan kegiatannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "ada apa?" tanya baekhyun.

"Hmm, tidak. Aku hanya lelah sepulang dari Busan tadi." Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kau harus pulang, kau harus istirahat." Jawab baekhyun sambil mengusap pipi chanyeol.

"Tidak bolehkah aku tetap disini?" baekhyun tersenyum sangat lebar.

"Tentu saja boleh!" jawabnya bersemangat, "ayo kita tidur. Aku ingin bermain denganmu seharian besok. Kamu mau kan?" tanyanya sambil menyamankan posisinya dipelukan chanyeol.

"Tentu saja, baek. Aku akan menemanimu sampai kau bosan denganku." Chanyeol mengusap surai coklat baekhyun.

"Tapi bagaimana? Aku kan tidak akan bosan jika terus-terusan bersamamu."

"Kalu begitu, aku akan bersamamu selamanya." Baekhyun kembali tersenyum.

"Kau sudah berjanji!" chanyeol mengangguk, lalu menenggelamkan wajah baekhyun didadanya.

"Selamat tidur, baekhyun."

...

"Chanyeol.." baekhyun mencoba membangunkan chanyeol sedari tadi, namun kekasihnya itu tetap tidak bangun.

"Park chanyeoool, kau harus bangun. Kita kan akan bermain~" baekhyun merajuk pada chanyeol meskipun chanyeol tak meresponnya.

"Kau jahat!" baekhyun hendak berdiri namun tangannya diraih oleh chanyeol, lalu ditarik hingga baekhyun jatuh diatas tubuh chanyeol.

"Aku tidak ingin bermain, aku hanya ingin disini sepanjang hari bersamamu." Baekhyun sedikit berpikir, tapi berada disini sepanjang hari bersama chanyeol bukanlah hal yang buruk. Ia pun menyetujuinya.

"Baiklah, kita tidak aka bermain keluar. Tapi kau harus bangun sekarang." Baekhyun bernegosiasi.

"Bagaimana aku bisa bangun jika kau saja memelukku dengan erat." Mata chanyeol belum terbuka, baekhyun tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan menyuruhmu pergi." Ia pun menyamankan posisinya dipelukan chanyeol.

"Kapan kau akan sarapan?" tanya baekhyun.

"Sebentar lagi." Jawab chanyeol dengan mata yang masih betah tertutup.

"Tapi aku tidak memiliki makanan." Chanyeol membuka matanya, menampilkan sesosok malaikat lemah dihadapannya.

"Aku tidak sarapan dengan makanan." Kening baekhyun berkerut.

"Lalu?" chanyeol menampilkan smirk nya lalu tak lama kemudian ia menyantap bibir mungil baekhyun. Sang empunya tentunya terkejut degan ciuman mendadak itu. Tapi ia menikmatinya.

Chanyeol mengubah posisinya menjadi diatas baekhyun. Tangan kirinya menahan tubuh besar chanyeol agar tak menindih baekhyun, sedangkan tangan kanannya mengusap lembut pipi baekhyun.

Chanyeol melepas tautan mereka, lalu melepas kaos yang ia kenakan dan melemparnya sembarangan. Ia mulai menjelajahi bibir baekhyun kembali, ia seperti terkena candu oleh bibir baekhyun yang begitu manis.

Setelah merasa puas dengan bibir baekhyun, ciuman chanyeol berpindah pada pipi lalu pada lehernya. Tidak, baekhyun akan luluh jika chanyeol menciumnya pada area lehernya.

"Nngh, chanyeol.." tangannya menjambak pelan rambut chanyeol. Membuat chanyeol tersenyum.

Bibir chanyeol terus menjelajahi leher jenjang baekhyun. Ia membuat tanda kepemilikkannya dileher baekhyun.

Setelah merasa cukup, ciumannya turun menuju pundak sempit baekhyun. Memberinya tanda kepemilikan lagi.

Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya, lagi.

Ia mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh baekhyun. Menyuruh baekhyun untuk tidur dilengannya, lalu memeluk baekhyun untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, baekhyun." Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, chanyeol."

...

 **THE END!!!**

Halo readers!! Sambil nunggu review buat ff **It Hurts** , aku bikin sequel dari ff **For something new**.

Yang minta bikin sequel sih sebenernya Cuma seorang, tapi karena aku gabut malem ini, dan jadilah ff tergaje yang pernah aku buat! HAHAHA

Ini sebenernya **Rate M,** tapi ngga ada naena nya, mianhae ya! Kkk.

Maaf juga ffnya sedikit banget, pake sistem sks nih biar cepet. kkk

Ayo buat kalian yang belum baca ff **It Hurts** , silah kan baca terus **Review**!

 **Terimakasih banyak 나의 사랑하는 readers!!!**


End file.
